finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Final Fantasy VIII Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy VIII Original Soundtrack (ファイナルファンタジーVIII オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti au Japon le 10 mars 1999. À l'instar de l'album précedent, ce dernier est composé par Nobuo Uematsu. Il s'agit de la première bande originale de la série à inclure une chanson thème. Pistes Disque 1 #'Liberi Fatali' #:Arrangement: Shiro Hamaguchi #:Paroles: Kazushige Nojima #:Traduction: Taro Yamashita #:Sopranos: Komaki Miyabe, Matsue Hamauzu #:Altos: Chie Sasakura, Hitomi Kaga #:Ténors: Hirokazu Takigushi, Jun Suzuki #:Basses: Katsuyuki Nakanishi, Takeshi Yamagami #:Thème du générique de début. #'Balamb Garden' #:Thème de la Balamb Garden University. #'Blue Fields' #:Thème de la mappemonde. #'Don't be Afraid' #:Thème de combat. #'The Winner' #:Thème de fin de combat. #'Find Your Way' #:Thème de donjon. #'SeeD' #:Thème de l'organisation estudiantine. #'The Landing' #:Joué lors du siège de Dollet. #'Starting Up' #:Joué lors de la réactivation de la tour de transmission. #'Force Your Way' #:Thème de combat contre des Boss. #'The Loser' #:Thème de fin de partie. #'Never Look Back' #:Joué lors des situations extrêmes. #'Dead End' #:Joué lors de la fuite de Dollet. #'Breezy' #:Thème de ville portuaire. #'Shuffle or Boogie' #:Thème du Triple Triad. #'Waltz for the Moon' #:Joué lors du bal de promo. #'Tell Me' #:Joué dans la zone sécrète du terrain d'entrainement. #'Fear' #:Thème du terrain d'entrainement. #'The Man with the Machine Gun' #:Thème de combat avec Laguna. #'Julia' #:Thème de la belle pianiste. #'Roses and Wine' #:Joué lors des scènes de couple. #'Junction' #:Joué dans certains donjons. #'Timber Owls' #:Thème des résistants. Disque 2 #'My Mind' #:Thème de l'ange en bleu. #'The Mission' #:Joué lors de la mission des trains, et pendant le chaos à la BGU. #'Martial Law' #:Thème de la ville résistante. #'Cactus Jack (Galbadian Anthem)' #:Joué lors du discours du président Deling. #'Only a Plank Between One and Perdition' #:Joué lors des situations tendues. #'Succession of Witches' #:Thème des nécromanciennes. #'Galbadia Garden' #:Thème de la Galbadia Garden University. #'Unrest' #:Joué lors de l'attente à la GGU. #'Under Her Control' #:Thème de la capitale nocturne. #'The Stage is Set' #:Joué lors de la tentative d'assassinat de la sorcière. #'A Sacrifice' #:Joué lors du discours d'Edea à Deling City. #'Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec' #:Arrangement: Shiro Hamaguchi #:Soprano: Ayako Okada #:Altos: Kyoko Arita, Chiharu Takahashi #:Ténors: Daisuke Hara, Toru Tabei #:Basses: Tomo Matsubara, Takamura Atsuta #:Joué lors de la parade à Deling City. #'Intruders' #:Joué dans les égouts de Deling City, et pendant l'occupation de Balamb City. #'Premonition' #:Thème de combat face à une nécromancienne. #'Wounded' #:Joué lors de la scène de fin du disque 1. #'Fragments of Memories' #:Joué lors des séquences de flash-back. #'Jailed' #:Thème de la prison solitaire. #'Rivals' #:Joué lors de la scène de torture. #'Ami' #:Thème de l'équipe. Disque 3 #'The Spy' #:Thème de la Base des missiles. #'Retaliation' #:Joué lors l'arrivée des missiles à Balamb. #'Movin'' #:Joué lors du décollage de la BGU. #'Blue Sky' #:Joué au balcon de la BGU, si Linoa est dans l'équipe. #'Drifting' #:Thème de la mystérieuse inconnue. #'Heresy' #:Thème du shumi recteur de la BGU. #'Fisherman's Horizon' #:Thème de l'île artificielle. #'Odeka de Chocobo' #:Thème de chocobo à Winhill. #'Where I Belong' #:Thème de la Trabia Garden University dévastée. #'The Oath' #:Joué quand Squall fait ressortir ses qualités de leader. #'Slide Show Part 1' #:Joué lors du film à Trabia Canyon. #'Slide Show Part 2' #:Joué quand Laguna affronte un Griffon pendant le tournage. #'Love Grows' #:Joué dans les scènes impliquant Squall et Linoa. #'The Salt Flats' #:Thème du grand lac salé. #'Trust Me' #:Joué lors des scènes de Laguna à Esthar. #'Silence and Motion' #:Thème de la cité ultra-moderne. #'Dance with the Balamb-fish' #:Joué au bal de promo, à Dollet, à la Base lunaire. #'Tears of the Moon' #:Joué lors de la descente de la Larme sélénite. #'Residents' #:Thème de l'Hydre infectée. #'Eyes On Me' #:Arrangement: Shiro Hamaguchi #:Paroles: Kako Someya #:Chant: Faye Wong #:Chanson thème de Final Fantasy VIII. Joué lors de la libération de Linoa au Mausolée d'Esthar. Disque 4 #'Mods de Chocobo (featuring N's Telecaster)' #:Thème de chocobo sur la carte du monde. #'Ride On' #:Thème du vaisseau écarlate. #'Truth' #:Thème de l'Orphelinat d'Edea. #'Lunatic Pandora' #:Thème du monolithe volant. #'Compression of Time' #:Thème de la Compression temporelle. #'The Castle' #:Thème du château suspendu. #'The Legendary Beast' #:Thème de combat face au lion légendaire. #'Maybe I'm a Lion' #:Thème de combat face à Ultimecia fusionnée avec Cronos. #'The Extreme' #:Thème du combat final face à Ultimecia. #'The Successor' #:Joué lors de la transmission de pouvoirs entre Edea et Ultimecia. #'Ending Theme' #:Arrangement: Shiro Hamaguchi #:Paroles: Kako Someya #:Chant: Faye Wong #:Thème du générique de fin. #'Overture' #:Thème d'introduction. Galerie Édition originale Édition limitée Ré-impression Lien externe *Page générique chez Square Enix en:Final Fantasy VIII: Original Soundtrack de:Final Fantasy VIII: Original Soundtrack Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy VIII